The Son of a Snake
by Starcat 99
Summary: Maka has a terrible life, her only "boyfriend" lied to her,her own father beats her and her own mother doesn't care. After an encounter on a bridge she meets the person who would change her life... But he has a dark and very dangerous secret that could tear them apart. Rated M for language, brutal violence, sexual refrences and dark and potentially offensive themes. Maka X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You-stupid-little-bitch!" Spirit Albarn grabbed Maka, his daughter, by the hair and slammed her face first against the wall. Maka was powerless to stop her fragile frame being thrown through the door of her bedroom and landing face first on the grimy carpet. It was the last week of the school holidays and Maka thought that'd be a good time to relax and escape the endless abuse from her father. But he'd been given time off due to an "injury" and now she had spent the last week mopping up her alcoholic father's vomit and mess. Maka suffered another kick to the side and fell to the ground, finally the beating stopped and her father unsteadily made his way back to his liqour bottle.

Maka's room was small and dingy, the carpet was stained by all kinds of things and there was a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling with no lamp shade to alleviate the harsh glow. Slowly the victimised girl pulled herself up onto her bed, wincing from the pain of the injuries, her breathing was shallow and panicked and a blinding headache was pulsing behind her eyes. Maka rolled back her sleeve and looked down at her pale arm. All up and down it were deep red gashes, some of them were half healed and scabbing over, without taking her eyes off her arm she reached behind her and pulled a small but sharp knife from the bottom of her pillow. Carefully she picked a place and pressed down then dragged it horizontally along her arm, where the blade had passed over a long red line followed it and within seconds ruby red blood was flowing out of the cut. Maka repeated this several times and when Maka finished her arm was dribbling onto a blood stained towel. Eventually the bleeding slowed and Maka wiped the dried blood with a baby wipe

"That'll do for today," She whispered and wiped the blade. The abuse had been going on since she was thirteen, a few days after her mother stated she no longer wanted anything to do with her husband or daughter and left. Spirit had gone to one of the local bars and had returned to see Maka looking through their old photo albums, he'd snatched it out of her hands and slapped her straight across the face, she'd cried for hours after. But now her tears were dried up and the only thing she felt towards her father, mother ad pretty much everyone else was cold hatred. The self harming had started six months after e started coming home drunk as a skunk and beating her, after being lifted up by her throat and thrown across the room Maka had waited for her father to fall asleep shortly after and snuck a small knife from the kitchen into her room. Within a hour her arm was lined red and her pain was gone.

"MAKA GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!" Spirit roared, Maka pulled her sleeve down and hid her equipment, without the fear she used to walk with Maka faced her father who was seated in his usual spot, on top of an old reclining chair with a bottle in his hand.

"Yes Daddy," Maka mocked, this was all she dared say when she caught sight of her Dad's eyes widening in outrage.

"Maka me something to eat!"

"Of course." After digging through the fridge and finding a box of fish fingers, with the confidence of someone who had cooked food for a lazy drunk before she made a fish finger sandwich and presented it to her father. He slapped it to the other side of the room after taking one look at it.

"Where's the fucking ketchup?!" He snarled "Make another," Maka bit her tongue and made another, this time Spirit was satisfied

"Go to your room you're not having dinner after the hassle you've caused me today," Maka walked back to her room and shut the door, the "trouble" was the fact she'd refused to get changed for sports at school, the shirt she had was short sleeved and the last thing Maka wanted was for the bullying twins, Pattty and Liz to see her cuts. The teacher, Sid, had given her a detention the second time she'd refused and finally he had called Spirit in for a meeting to discuss it. But the one thing that had stopped Maka from jumping from a bridge or cutting her vein out was her boyfriend, Death the Kid, at first when he'd asked her out Maka had refused outright and refused to speak to him, but then she relented. The pair had been going out of a few weeks which had shocked Maka, he'd defended her from Liz and Patty's bullying and had been one of the only people that was good to her. Thinking of Kid made Maka smile as she curled up into a ball and fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

Kid sat back on his bed attempting to get into some kind of manga when a message from Liz came through his phone.

Liz: Kid, r u ready to see the look on tiny-tits face ;'D

Kid: Hell yeah I am XD

Liz: How could someone be so stupid?!

Kid: Ikr!

Liz: Fancy doing something naughty ;)

Kid: Like what?

Liz: Send me a picture

Kid put two and two together

Kid: You first ;)

Liz: Fine

And a picture popped on his screen. Kid grinned at the sext, he pulled his jeans down and took the photo which he sent off to her

Liz: I can't wait for you to dump that stupid nerd

Kid:Me neither, she's so clingy and so desperate

Liz: O well, soon you'll be free!

Kid: Look, I need to get ready for tomorrow see you l8r

Liz: K bye

Kid rolled his eyes at the text and started to sort himself out with his mind full of apprehension for what he was soon to do.

A loud thump caused Maka to snap awake, her body was stinging all over and it was morning she was also starving and went into the kitchen to make something to eat, the time on the oven said it was ten o' clock in the morning. With a sigh of relief Maka knew her father would even be down Chupacabra's fucking some filthy slut. Maka cleaned up the empty beer bottles scattered around her Dad's chair, Maka caught sight of her face in a spoon and dropped it in horror. The entire right side of her face was purple, miraculously her eye had been saved from the beating. She felt vomit rising up in her throat, he was a monster in the skin of a man she used to love and trust, now Maka didn't want anything to do with him. After filling herself Maka cleaned up her Dad's room, kitchen and the living room. When the aparment was cleaned the best the she could make it with, with it's windows that were tinged green and it's peeling wallpaper. It was a miracle that the shit-hole hadn't been demolished to be replaced by a building that was actually worth it's place in society.

When he father returned later in the evning he was too drunk to care about Maka, so after hastily making dinner for him she scuttled off to her room for some quiet. She sat there reading her book and thought about her boyfriend kid, she was still fairly confused. Kid was part of the cool kid group who disliked her and treated her badly but one day he approached her and made some long winded speech about how he's always had a crush on her and how he admired her brains and Maka accepted it without giving another thought. Maka decided she'd best get some sleep and tried not to sleep on the bruised side of her face.

*Back to school*

The front of the DWMA was filled with students, Maka was a meister so she needed to find a weapon who'd partner with her. So far she'd had no luck. Then Maka saw Kid with his group and waved at him, Kid waved back at her and gestured her over, Maka embraced him

"Hey Kid," She grinned

"Hiya Maka," Kid smiled "Enjoy your time off?"

"Yeah thanks," She beamed "What about you?"

"It was fine," Maka pretented not to notice Liz pretending to be her.

"Anyways I'd best get going," Maka ran off

"Kid you better dump her soon!" Liz growled

"Oh I will," He replied with a twisted grin "Tell everyone to be near us at break,"

The bell rung for break and Maka left the class hand in hand with Kid, everyone was following them to which Maka remained completely oblivious.

"Maka..." Kid spun her around and everyone stopped

"Yeah Kid," Maka looked at the others, Kid disengaged his hand and stepped back

Oh no..." Maka's eyes filled with tears when she realised what was going on

"I'm..." Kid began but Liz cut in

"Why would he want to stay with you anyways?" Liz sneered "You're a no it all and you have no tits." She interlocked her arms with Kid's.

"Kid..." Tears fell for the first time in a long time, everyone started to laugh and soon all she could hear was the sound of laughter, Maka shoved through the people and sprinted out of the school as fast as she could. She had been played and Maka had never even realised it, she reached her home and entered quietly. From her father's room she could hear disturbing noises which were both male and female. Maka shut her bedroom door and broke down, then she dived across to her bed and grabbed the knife from under her pillow. With reckless abandon she slashed at her left arm until it was completely red. Not even caring that she'd hacked through her school uniform or that her bed was coated in her blood. The only thing on her mind was ending it, she looked at her stinging arm and chucked the knife down the side of the bed. Maka couldn't find any rope but she didn't want to die in pain when a thought hit her, she covered herself with a jumper because she didn't want someone stopping her. Maka sprinted from the apartment, not caring if her father could hear her or not and headed for the bridge she reached it quickly, she gripped the railing, she hauled herself and stood on the outside gripping onto the rails. Then she let go...

A/N: This is a result of my bad experiences in the pas year, excluding the falling in love part, so enjoy but don't flame or I'll set my pug Winston on you! Ciao~

Winston: *Snort*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka stopped in midair with the cars passing beneath her, she looked up and saw someone she'd never seen before gripping onto her hood

"Let me go!" She half screamed and half sobbed.

"Too late," He lifted her with surprising strength and pulled her over the railing "If I let you go it'd be murder," He smiled uneasily and Maka finally got a good look at him, he was young looking and his face was cut and coated in grime and on his back was a huge rucsack.

"Hold on," He scooped her up and walked her down to solid ground "What was all that about?" He held her wrists and looked into her eyes with concern

"Nothing," She eyed the ground

"I beg to differ," He grunted

"Why is it any of your concern anyway!?" She yelled in his face

"Because you almost jumped off a fucking bridge?" He said coldly "I just tried to help you..."

"You took my death from me arsehole," She shoved him away and sprinted, behind her he could hear his footsteps and within seconds he was beside her

"Are you going to play this game?" He huffed, Maka tripped over her loose lace and fell. The stranger caught her and pulled her up

"See what happens?" He put a hand gently on her shoulder "I'm Robert who're you?"

"I'm Maka," She choked, he put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to a nearby cafe. Robert brought a pot of tea and sat down. Maka had been admiring him from her seat, he was tall and seemed to bring an air of easy confidence where ever he went. His eyes were a shade of dark brown and his hair was scruffy like the rest of him, it was light brown. Maka considered making a dash for the bridge, her breathing was all over the place and her fists were clenched, the pain from her arm had left her a little but her neck was hurting from where her collar had tightened around her throat when Robert had caught her. Then she caught Robert watching her from the counter, he made the "I'm watching you" symbol and came over with the pot.

"Here you go," He poured tea out for her, Maka's hands were shaking so badly when she lifted the cup it fell to the ground and exploded into tiny pieces. She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands, Robert and several members of staff helped clean up the mess and she heard him say to one of the girls

"It's been one of those days she'll be alright," Maka cleaned her face with a tissue and looked at him.

"So would you like to tell me why you was going to do that?" Robert put his cup down

"My boyfriend turned out to be a liar and he never loved me," Maka clenched her fist "He like everyone at the DWMA hate me for some strange reason,"

"That's unfortunate," Robert chuckled "I'm supposed to be starting there next week,"

"Really?" Maka frowned

"Yes I am," Robert replied matter-of-factly "So did you love your boyfriend loads?"

"Yes..I...Don't know," Maka rubbed her face, it had been a long day and all's she wanted to do was go to bed "Why do you care so much?"

"Because that's what nice people do," Robert rolled his eyes "They care and do nice things especially for girls they've just saved from jumping off of bridges!"

"Fine... Tell me about you,"

"To be honest I can't tell you much because I can't remember much of it," He laughed "I remember leaving somewhere and walking through the forest I had been enrolled in the academy but I fell down a hill and smacked my head quite a few times on the way down,"

"Jesus,"

"I know right, and then I woke up and carried on going," Robert chuckled "I'm several weeks late,"

"Oh," Maka laughed for the first time in a while, it was an oddly strangled noise, like she hadn't laughed in a long time.

"I apparently have an apartment somewhere I was on my way to see Death when I saw you on the bridge," Robert's eyebrows went up "Was your so called boyfriend the reason you left?" Maka nodded "Shall we get back before your mother gets a call?" Maka's throat tightened

"She left me... and my father,"

"I'm so sorry," His face fell and for a moment he looked upset "What about your father I bet he won't be happy," Maka's mouth dropped when she realised. This was BAD this was very bad, Maka stood up suddenly

"I need to get back," Maka went to leave

"Wait," Robert drained his cup and came with her "I guess you weren't expecting to go back,"

"No I wasn't" Maka said bitterly

"I'm not sorry that I stopped you by the way," He looked down on her "I couldn't bear to watch you do that,"

"Well thanks," She hissed sarcastically.

They stopped at the huge flight of steps

"I can't go in their," She started to panic

"Why?"

"I just can't please don't make me," Maka tried to run but Robert held on to her shoulder

"You need to show them you don't care," Rob patted her back

"Leave me alone," Maka brushed off him and ran, the urge to kill herself had burnt out but Maka could still feel it there. When she snuck back into the house the noises were now coming from the living room and Maka's heart dropped like a stone. If she went to her room and passed the doorway and her father saw her she was screwed. She went to the door way and sighed with relief. They were at the kitchen table which was nowhere near the door. She closed the door and saw her bed, the amount of blood was shocking. Maka rolled up her sleeve and saw the cuts, in her blind fury the cuts she'd made varied in deepness so there wasn't as much blood as she had expected. Maka's little desktp clock was sitting on her little bedside table told her it was two o'clock. Maka had been out for much longer than she had expected. School would end in half of a hour so Maka rooted in her cupboard until she found a new shirt. She changed and snuck back out, she sat in the park that was around the corner from her house and saw a very provocatively dressed woman with a heavily made up face walking, Maka assumed this was the woman from the house. She stuffed the shirt in the bin when she saw people from her school coming down the road. She entered the house and called for her father. There was no reply except the sports on TV

"Dad?" Maka called and she turned the corner to go into her room when she saw her father sitting on her bed looking down at the stains

"Maka what the hell is this?" He indicated the covers

"I had some erm... female issues?" She said in a statement and question

"Well fucking clean it up!" He screamed and stomped out of her room, he shoved out of the way as he went by and she lost her balance and fell. Maka changed the sheets, she was glad he hadn't found the knife that Maka had thrown down the side of the bed.

Maka went into the bathroom and found a medical kit, she used antiseptic to clean the cuts and bandaged her arm. She was dreading having to go in tomorrow and have everyone laughing at her or making their usual snide comments. After doing her usual routine of cleaning up, washing and brushing her teeth Maka bid her father good night, which was ignored, and lay in bed. She was going to leave the knife for a few days, maka needed a break from all the pain, then her thoughts wandered to Robert. There was something Maka liked about him, maybe it was because of his easy sense of humor or his ability to create an air of care but Maka couldn't put her finger on why she liked him so much. Maka fell asleep with her saviour on her mind and in the darkness she whispered to herself "Thank you," And fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
